Unforsaken
by nikkiRA
Summary: Oneshot/ “That doesn’t matter anymore, does it?” Roxanne grinned, “It’s a dare, and my dare is that you kiss whoever the bottle lands on!”


**This was written by my BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD ('s cousin ;]) and he told me to post it. He would like me to tell you, "THIS IS MY BITCH! HE WROTE ME A STORY SO I POSTED IT HERES!" I'm not going to tell you that. But he is my bitch nonetheless ;)**

* * *

The bottle spun slowly and the circle of people stared intently, just begging the bottle to stop. Truth and Dare had always been a game of pleasure for those in our group of friends. It sucked the cowardly emotions out of them, gave them the sort of boldness only I had.

This time, the Master of the Bottle was Roxanne, probably the most daring of us all. It was her everyone chose to pick the dares and the truths, as she was impossibly blunt and spoke for most of the quiet minds widespread on the carpet.

Slower and slower, and finally the bottle landed on a single person. She was looking admirably at the guy across her, Scorpius, her boyfriend. So much so, that Roxanne felt compelled to yell in her ear, "ROSE! As the turn of events clearly show, it's your turn for truth or dare!"

Rose snapped out of her reverie and then giggled, "Truth." Roxanne looked at her with wide, mocking eyes, "Oh no, dearie, have you forgotten? You already used your truth."

The other girl's response was eminent, of course. Everyone knew there was nothing more fiery than Rose and her temper. "But that was so stupid! You asked me if I engorged my breasts over the summer!" Everyone around her started laughing, as it was indeed the question bearing upon their minds since the rumor started at the very beginning of the year.

"That doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Roxanne grinned, "It's a dare, and my dare is that you kiss whoever the bottle lands on!" Scorpius visibly tensed at this and objected angrily, "I'm sorry, my ears might've failed me for just a second, but I think I heard you say that MY girlfriend would have to kiss whichever prick this lands on? What if she has to kiss a girl?!"

Several of the boys jeered and even one of them wolf whistled and began singing. Roxanne shushed them and turned towards Scorpius once again, "Well, that's very simple, we spin until it lands on a boy. Frankly, Scorpius, what are you so worried about? If you guys loved each other anymore, healers would put you two in quarantine to prevent the flow of sexual tension and adoration."

This made Rose laugh and she placed a reassuring hand on Scorpius's arm, to which he finally relaxed. Her touch was a sedative like no other and when she nodded at him with a small smile, he fell back unto the small plush pillow. The promise was there, _It can't be that bad. It's only a kiss. Plus, I'll make up for it later_. For now, the promise was the thread he hung on; he just hoped she didn't have to kiss a total perv.

"Okay, blokes and birds! Before I spin this bottle into oblivion, I'd like to tell you that this is a regulation dare kiss, which means it must last 4 minutes and you must be watched by all of us, just to ensure you've done the dreaded deed." Scorpius was about to lift himself up again, object once more if he could, but as her hand rested on his shoulder, he stayed seated.

"I get it, just spin the bottle. Let's get this over with," Rose coolly said. This was so funny to me, because everyone saw the amazing, confident girl, ready to be spontaneous. Only I saw the terrified shine in her eyes, and when they wandered over to me, I smirked at her hidden discontent.

_You can't hide it from me, you know you can't_.

Roxanne had already spun the bottle, just like she said she would. The bottle whirled and twirled and many of the boys were crossing their fingers behind their backs. Scorpius was giving the deadly glare to Lorcan, who was far enough away to be safe from his fury, but close enough to get to if he was determined. Rose, however, was looking at the plates offered to her. She obviously didn't think it could be that bad, after all, most of the guys were fairly attractive in their own right.

Whispers started to erupt from the crowd. The bottle was finally stopping. Slowly now, slower then.

"I AM NOT GOING TO KISS MY COUSIN! THIS IS INSANE!" Rose shouted. Everyone gasped and looked at her with a weird, astonished expression. She was finally cracking, so I chuckled, "I can't be that repulsive, can I?" Samiraj and Lucy held a hand before their lips, just barely containing the giggles. I winked at them, and stood to meet my cousin.

"Think about it, it could be worse… you could be kissing Lorcan. God knows what a disaster that would be! He'd wake up with wet linen sheets every morning," I whispered. The people surrounding us laughed, although it was not for them to hear. Lorcan glared at me, "I'm all man. I'm entitled to a peaceful sleep."

The girls all stared at me, waiting for my rebuttal, but I just stood there and waited for him to continue, like I knew he would. On one hand, I had Lorcan telling me it was natural for a guy to have sexual dreams and on the other, Rose was listing all the reasons why the dare should be called off. Once I got tired of all Lorcan's trash, I waved my hand in a nonchalant manner, "Yeah, yeah, just make sure the morning wood doesn't end up in the wrong hole."

"STOP IT WITH THE JOKES! I won't have any of this, you hear? This is wrong! There is a very big reason why I drew the incest line between you and me," she shrieked.

"Now, now, where have your good graces fallen, Ice Queen?" I whispered, "It's just one lousy kiss, and then you're going back to your boyfriend, and Kate will happily receive me in my chambers with a bull and whip set. So what's your excuse?"

Rose shivered, "I hate it when you tell me about your trysts with Kate. Still, Scorpius wouldn't allow it." My smirk became wider before I called "Oh, Scorpy Boy! Would you mind if my dearly beloved cousin went through with the dare?" She pleaded with her eyes, _Complain, Scorpius, you know I never wanted to blur the incest line_.

"It's just a kiss, right? I'll make it up to you, I swear. You'll thank the night the bottle spun on your cousin. I promise you," Scorpius whispered, before laying a single, caring kiss on her forehead. He turned his head in a snap and asked curiously "Who's timing the kiss?"

A collected gasp resounded, the sound bouncing off the closed walls of the Room of Requirement.

"You all heard me, who's timing?"

Roxanne grinned like the cat who swallowed the bird whole, "I am, Malfoy! Now sit down. This might just be the best dare yet and I'm not going to let you interrupt it. Girls, please, make sure he doesn't run astray." Molly laughed, while Lucy held him down. "Your four minutes starts… NOW!"

"Finally, after all these years," I jokingly told her, but her face remained serious, so I knew I had to try to comfort her somehow, "think of this as the final… development of our loving, sibling composed relationship. I won't do anything you don't want." She nodded against the hand I had placed on her cheek and I smiled.

"Hello! It's four minutes, not a second and a half! You already spent, like, 2 minutes. I'm starting the timer all over again, but this time I'm starting when your lips touch, okay?" So much for a good moment, huh? This time, Rose looked at me with renewed confidence.

"Let's do this, Jim Jam."

It was all I heard before she pressed her lips against mine. It was the most rough kiss I'd experienced in while, and that even included the many times Kate and I explored what stimulated our libido. It was all lips against lips in one hard combination of disgust on her part and painful pleasure on mine.

She was the first person I loved, and I knew this to be true. No one was like my cousin and no one would ever be. She was the first to understand me and accept me, farther than what cousins were supposed to. If this was to be my first and last kiss with her, I definitely didn't want it to be four minutes of pop kiss. That would just be boring, and completely unlike me, so I did the only thing I could do. The only thing I knew.

Slowly, I brought my hand up to it's previous position, by her cheek, and softened the kiss as much as possible, kneading my lips precociously unto hers. Her lips were velvety soft, plump, and as average as most thought they were, the lines were deep and every crease in her lips were felt. She was surprised, obviously; her eyes opened wide, and only shut after I began to run my fingers through her long, brown hair.

For a moment, I thought the kiss was one sided. It felt as if she was completely unresponsive until I felt a pair of small, soft hands making their way through my torso. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined she would respond in such a manner. Those hands were driving me wild, and the fact that the pair of hands belonged to my cousin made me feel things that shouldn't be felt anyways.

They were wrapping around my neck now, those hands, and all control I possessed over the situation fell out the window without even a thank you. As she pressed her lean, lovely body against mine, I couldn't resist any longer and when I pulled her hair back to elicit a gasp, I ran my tongue along the inside of her mouth. I heartily expected a push against my chest, a disgusted face, even a slap. If I had surprised her with my tongue tracing every nick and crook of her mouth, she didn't show any indication of it.

Instead, she took both my hands off their comfortable position, one in her hair, the other on her upper waist, and lowered them until I could feel the curve of her lower back. Uncharted waters for me, I felt the forbidden strip of skin separating her lower back from her backside. _Should I do it? She's my cousin, my friend's girlfriend._ But hell, the opportunity would never arise, and appreciating a good thing wasn't a sin.

A moan erupted from her lips when my hands fell to cup her shapely ass. It was so different like this. Rose never seemed to be one of the loud ones, but here she was moaning and pushing herself even closer than I thought possible. I knew, at this point, I had to take control. If I didn't, Rose would end up doing something she'd regret, something that could even damage her relationship with Scorpius.

Calmly, I guided her hands from my upper back to my chest, as I rest my hands on her waist once again. I heard a very faint groan escaping her lips, reassuring me that this was a new side of her. It was no wonder that Scorpius longed to be alone with her. Her hands started to find their way to the dip of my pelvis, but I stopped them and dragged them back to my torso. To this she responded angrily, biting my tongue in a spiteful manner. I tried so hard to get her to stop, but my lust overpowered any other reason. Her hands were all over now, and I could hardly stop them, as my own were trying to memorize her body in a way only a desperate man could. I had traced most everything, from the outer sides of her thighs to the delicate curve of her waist, and now my hands were moving in small, circular motions around the bottoms of her bosom.

The only thing that stopped me now was the ticking noise that was undoubtedly, a timer stopping. Rose pulled her lips away, her forehead touching mine, "That... was an experience," she whispered. "Are you kidding? That was the fucking best kiss ever. You and I are truly one of a kind." I responded against the soft feel of her lips.

She chuckled, and it took me a moment to realize that her eyes mirrored mine, the hungry gaze unmistakable. Everyone's eyes were on us, at least now I could tell, and they were all looking at us with wide, surprised eyes. I kissed her one last time and stepped away.

"Wow, it must be true about the whole thing of keeping it in the family, that was the hottest kiss I've ever seen!" a random girl said, breaking the silence. Rose laughed loudly and the people started to clap with enthusiasm as Roxanne made her way through the circle, "Well, well, well. That wasn't so awful was it? In fact, I'd say you both loved it."

"You know, bring two people with copious amounts of sexual tension and it's bound to happen," I smirked, only to find it promptly removed by a slap. The same hand that wandered down my body finally did what I expected it to do, when I finally let go of my restraint.

Rose ran to the bathroom and Scorpius followed suit.

Turns out she barfed…

Only I know how much she liked the kiss.

* * *

**There you have it folks. Review so I can pass on the messages to my bitch ;)**


End file.
